Pada Akhirnya, Aku
by dragneelsedeeng1
Summary: Pada dasarnya, Dunia memang begitu aneh Karena yang mencintai tidak selalu mencintai, dan yang dicintai tidak selalu dicintai. Karena yang buruk tidak selalu menakutkan, dan yang baik tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Pada akhirnya, aku manusia bodoh yang telah jatuh cinta ke hati yang terbelenggu masa lalu


**Pada Akhirnya, Aku..**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Dragneel Sedeeng**

 **T**

 **Angst, Hurt**

 **ONE SHOOT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sejak itu, kata demi kata mulai terhapus. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Perasaanku, juga perkataanku. Keduanya berjalan tak searah. Namun aku tahu dengan pasti, bahwa aku orang bodoh yang telah mencintainya.**

Aku masih memandangnya. Tawa hangat serta safir biru yang memandang senja di sore hari. Pandangannya terlihat teduh, juga sendu. Aku tahu, Ia berbohong. Berbohong tentang tawa yang diberikannya untukku.

"Shion-chan menangis didepanku. Ia memintaku untuk membawanya pergi dari rumahnya." Ia berhenti sejenak, "Dan akhirnya, aku membawa Shion-chan kabur kerumahku."

"Kau berani sekali, Naruto. Kau sudah berani membawa kabur anak orang di usiamu yang masih menginjak 17 Tahun." aku terkekeh meledeknya, meski aku menahan sesak yang mencengkeram. Rasanya susah sekali untuk bernafas.

"Kau tahu, Ia orang pertama yang kuajak kabur kerumahku." Naruto tersenyum lebar kearahku. Senyum yang kaku dan menyedihkan, senyum yang terlihat sendu serta menyakitkan. Lagi-lagi Ia berbohong.

Terkadang aku berfikir, bahwa dunia ini dipenuhi dengan sebuah kebohongan. Bahwasannya, dibalik hati nurani juga tersimpan kegelapan. Mungkin aku juga seperti dirinya, yang selalu berlindung dibalik tawa seperti ini. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya manusia bodoh yang hidup dipenuhi kepura-puraan.

"Kalian benar-benar saling mencintai." ucapku perlahan, memamerkan senyum kepadanya. Ia memandangku lembut. Safir birunya begitu teduh, menghipnotisku perlahan hingga membuatku sesak. Ia menggeleng, "Itu masa lalu, Hinata. Karena saat ini kau satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi."

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya manusia bodoh yang bisa dipermainkan olehnya, seperti ini. Ini yang selalu tanpa jenuh menceritakan kisah masa lalunya kepadaku, kemudian mengakui dan memperkuat perasaannya terhadapku. Ia seorang tunanganku yang begitu buruk.

Aku mengambil napas dalam dan memejamkan mata, "Seandainya aku mengenal kalian lebih awal lagi."

Tidak ada jawaban darinya.

Aku melanjutkan, "Jika itu terjadi, aku pasti akan membantu semua permasalahan kalian,"

Naruto mulai menggumamkan namaku, namun aku hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang ingin ku katakan saat ini. Terdengar bodoh memang.

"Aku orang pertama yang akan memperjuangkan hubungan kalian."

"Hina_"

"Saat itu juga aku bisa mendonorkan jantungku ke Shion. Dengan begitu saat ini Ia_"

"Hentikan, Hinata."

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Manik birunya memandangku lekat. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tertahan. Hingga Ia menutup rapat bibirnya. Kami membisu satu sama lain, ditemani senja sore hari yang perlahan hilang kehangatannya. Pada akhirnya, perlahan hatiku mulai membeku.

"Jika Shion masih hidup, maka aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu, kau tahu? Bahkan mungkin kita tidak saling mengenal." Naruto memulai pembicaraan. Ia mengusap lembut pipiku, "Kau tahu, saat ini kau lah yang sangat ku sayangi, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu."

Tapi.. yang kulihat dimatanya justru sebaliknya...

 _ **Pada dasarnya, Dunia memang begitu aneh**_

 _ **Karena yang mencintai tidak selalu mencintai, dan yang dicintai tidak selalu dicintai.**_

 _ **Karena yang buruk tidak selalu menakutkan, dan yang baik tidak selalu berakhir bahagia.**_

"Siapa yang kau cintai? Aku... atau... Shion?"

Naruto terdiam kaku. Tangan hangat yang tadi mengusap lembut pipiku, menyisih begitu saja. Ia terlihat enggan untuk menjawab. Lagipula tanpa menjawabpun...

"Aku tahu." ucapku, tersenyum menatapnya. Lagi-lagi.. aku melakukannya dengan sempurna. Seorang Hyuuga sepertiku memang benar-benar pembohong yang handal.

Sempatku berfikir, jika aku menunggu lebih lama lagi, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun, itu semua sia-sia. Bahkan air mata yang menetes ribuan kali, tak kan bisa menggantikan seseorang yang telah lama tinggal di hatinya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak sakit yang kuabaikan, tak peduli seberapa banyak waktu yang ku sia-siakan untuknya, tak peduli dengan kerongkonganku yang mulai mengering. Tetap saja, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menggantikan seseorang yang telah hilang di hidupnya.

"Terima ini, Naruto."

Ia masih terdiam. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat benda kecil yang kuberikan kepadanya. Benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan motif unik berwarna perak. Benda yang menjadi _symbol_ hubungan kami.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya gusar. Ia hendak memasang kembali cincin tunangan kami di jari manisku.

Aku menolaknya.

Sekejap, semuanya terasa berhenti. Kelopak mataku bergetar. Rasa sakit itu datang, mengalir begitu saja. Pada akhirnya, aku yang lebih dahulu menyerah.

"Maaf," ucapku perlahan, menahan sesak yang lagi-lagi menghampiriku. Aku mengambil nafas dalam, "Mulai saat ini, mari kita menjadi teman baik.. selamanya."

Aku tersenyum kearahnya, mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya. Barangkali Ia bersenang hati menjabat tanganku dengan hangat. Namun yang kudapati hanyalah air mata dan rengkuhan erat darinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Ia berucap parau.

Untuk pertama kali dalam 2 Tahun ini, aku melihatnya menangis. Ah, tentu saja, aku baru mengenalnya selama 2 Tahun. Akupun tidak tahu apa saja yang dilaluinya di masa lalu. Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana cara Ia tertawa di masa lalu; bersama gadis bernama Shion , kekasihnya waktu itu. Aku juga tidak tahu, hal apa saja yang membuatnya tertawa di masa lalu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, tangisan seperti apa yang pernah Ia lalui di masa lalu.

Mungkin Shion gadis beruntung yang bisa mengetahui itu semua. Mungkin Shion gadis yang beruntung karena bisa benar-benar dicintai oleh orang seperti Naruto. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, gadis seperti apa Shion hingga meninggalkan bekas yang begitu dalam di hati Naruto. Gadis seperti apa dia, hingga aku tidak bisa benar-benar menggantikannya di hati Narutoku, Tunanganku beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Dan kesunyianpun terpecah. Seperti membangunkanku dari mimpi yang abu-abu.

Aku menggeleng, " Kau mencintainya," kulepaskan pelukannya. Yang terlihat dimatanya hanya kesedihan. Bahkan aku tidak tahu, untuk siapa Ia menangis. Untukku yang akan meninggalkannya, atau untuk dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi ditinggalkan. Atau bahkan untuk masa lalu.. yang tak tergantikan. Pada akhirnya, aku gadis egois yang ingin satu-satunya menghuni hati Naruto.

Dengan tertawa aku memukul dahinya pelan, "Tenang saja. Ayah bahkan Kak Neji tidak akan marah dengan apa yang kuputuskan. Aku akan berkata kepada mereka bahwa aku sudah bosan denganmu."

Bahkan sampai detik inipun, aku masih menyimpan semuanya dengan rapi. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari, seberapa dalam rasa sakit yang ku lalui selama 2 tahun bersamanya.

"Jangan bodoh, Hinata! Saat ini.. kau satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi."

Ia menunduk dalam. Jika Ia mengatakannya lebih awal, mungkin aku tidak akan khawatir lagi.

"Aku tahu. Kau menyayangiku lebih dari apapun. Tapi kau mencintai Shion lebih dari segalanya."

Lagi-lagi Ia terdiam. Menandakan bahwa perkataanku benar adanya. Hujanpun mulai turun dalam batinku. Pandanganku kabur, tertutup liquid bening yang selama 2 tahun ini kusembunyikan. Untuk pertama kali, aku menangis di depannya.

"Maaf." ucapnya lirih. Mendengarnya saja begitu membuatku sesak. Sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum kepadanya, bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Meskipun aku tersenyum dengan tangisan sekalipun, semuanya tidak akan berubah.

Aku melangkah pergi, menjauhinya yang masih menunduk dalam. Senyuman itu, mungkin yang terakhir kuperlihatkan untuknya. Karena aku berjanji pada diriku, bahwa aku tidak akan muncul di hadapannya lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Pada saat ini, untuk pertama kali, kami akan menapaki jalan masing-masing. Untuk selanjutnya, bekas jejak kaki yang kita torehkan, suatu saat akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Aku bahkan tidak berharap Ia meneriakkan namaku barang sekalipun. Aku akan hidup dengan caraku sendiri, walaupun tanpa Naruto di sampingku. Tidak ada lagi tangisan, tidak ada lagi senyum yang menyedihkan, dan tidak ada lagi... kepura-puraan. Pada akhirnya, aku yang pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Hinata! Aku sangat menyayangimu! Aku... mencintaimu!"

Ia terlambat. Andai saja Ia mengatakan lebih awal, mungkin aku tidak akan mengambil keputusan besar seperti ini. Meskipun Ia mengatakannya dengan hati yang kosong sekalipun, mungkin aku masih bisa menerimanya dengan senyum hangat.

Akan tetapi .. jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku. Jangan peduli lagi dihadapanku. Karena pada awalnya, kita tidak akan pernah bersama. Karena hanya Shion yang kau cintai. Sampai matipun, aku tidak akan benar-benar berada di hatimu. Sampai matipun, aku tidak akan pernah menggantikannya yang telah hilang. Pada akhirnya, aku orang bodoh yang telah jatuh cinta ke hati yang telah memiliki. Pada akhirnya lagi, aku orang bodoh yang meninggalkannya yang telah akan kumiliki.

END


End file.
